Acquaintances
by Peenya Kowlada
Summary: Someone's getting married...or not. After Heero finds his fiance cheating on him, he comes up with a scheme, involving a not so willing Relena, to get back at her. Ch. 4: Motives Revealed? Up!
1. Battle with the Bouncer

**Author:** Peenya Kowlada. 

**Disclaimer: ** Do you seriously think some one who named themselves after a drink in Jamba Juice, a place for smoothies, would have the creativity to create something as complex and interesting as Gundam Wing?  Oh and I don't own Gucci or Jamba Juice, McDonalds, Charlie Brown...  If I did, I wouldn't be writing some Internet fan fiction, ne?

**Warnings:  **Men getting knocked out, mild profanity, suggestive dialogue…nothing new…all the stuff you see in rated G movies.

**Summary:** "Ma'am, we do not allow whores at our club."  Whore?  He did not just call her a whore!  'Don't make me take my earrings off!' 'Err, Relena, your not wearing earrings…'

**Notes: ** I am particularly fond of this chapter, being that first chapters aren't usually the best of them.  Reference at the end.  Please enjoy and leave plenty of reviews!  Thank-Yuz!  That's sounds so chirpy…

*

Acquaintances Ch. 1: Battle with the Bouncer By: Peenya Kowlada 

Today was just another long day of work.  No she didn't work as a secretary for some lawyer that ended up with a hot, steamy, passionate affair.  She was much more dull than that.  She worked at well…a smoothie shop.

'Not an unknown one though!' Relena thought to herself.  She worked at the well-known, well-appreciated Jamba Juice.1

To her, and probably anyone else, she was just an ordinary looking girl.  She had honey-blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, blue-green eyes, a nicely formed nose, and pouty lips.  Relena wasn't a perfectly shaped woman, with a gorgeous face and body that guys would love to ravish.  She was a, somewhat closer to thin, normal sized girl, (About a size 5/6) reaching about 5'5".  She wasn't too busty, but she could fill her bra!  She was dressed in a pale yellow shirt, black pants, and a peach visor and apron, both sporting the Jamba Juice logo.

In short, Relena was the type of woman you'd probably see 10 of every time you went out in Beverly Hills.  Not the kind that guys turned their heads to see, but simply ordinary.

This Relena was waiting at the counter of Jamba Juice for her shift to be over.  She was very bored, reason being that where she worked wasn't exactly the essence of excitement.  There wasn't very much hope of a cute college guy waltzing in and asking for her phone number.  No.  Not where she worked.

The range of people she got were smoothie hungry office workers, who were too old for her, that constantly said things like "My lunch hour is only an hour, lunch hour, as in ONE hour!" and "You put too much caribbean!  I prefer more passion goddammit!  I should report you!"  To stupid thin girls who were hungry but didn't want to mess up their figure by getting a burger or some other normal meal, saying things like "Yeah, like, um how many like, um calories is in the like, um, banana berry-ful one?" when they just came yesterday and ordered the exact same thing.  You'd think they'd have remembered it by now but _no._

"You sure look happy to be here," was the sarcastic comment that knocked Relena out of her thoughts.

It was Hilde, another employee of the wonderful Jamba Juice.  She was a petite girl of 5'2" with short black hair that was usually spiked.  She was dressed the same as Relena, in what could be considered the Jamba Juice uniform.  She had deep midnight blue eyes placed on a cute face, and was smiling at her friend Relena with amusement.

"I know, I know, it's just that I'm so _bored_.  I know I should be glad to have a job and all to pay for our apartment, but I don't think I can live like this!  It's like some one wants me to suffer!  What have _I _ever done to the world?  I swear I'm—"

"Whoa, whoa!  Calm down girl!  We get off in half an hour.  Can you wait that long?" said Hilde.  She wasn't usually used to Relena's 'emotional outbursts,' as she called them, because Relena was usually brimming with optimism and excitement.  She hardly ever expressed negative feelings toward anything, and when she did, it was filled, enlarged, and finally, exploded.

"I'm not so sure that I can Hilde!  I don't think I can stand looking at those stupid walls anymore!!"  Jamba juice was, basically, a small room, with an orange tiled floor, and peach-coloured walls.  There were posters of fruit every so often, 2 tables thrown into the corner of the room, edged with tall stools on the opposite sides.  The glass doors were opposite of the long, wooden counter that furnished various healthy and low-fat snacks and bright coloured cups to buy.  On the far side of the counter was the cash register situated right in front of Relena.  Behind her were several blenders placed on a table, and a door, which led to a storage room containing various sliced fruits, fruit juices and sherberts.  Above the door, spreading across the whole back wall was a bright yellow menu sporting all of the different flavors and such to choose from.

"Oh come on Relena!  At least it's bright, and not depressing, like McDonalds," offered Hilde.  Whenever she had to go into McDonalds, she always got dpressed from the colours, the greasy counters and tables, and the screaming children.

"They did it on purpose didn't they?  Set the counter directly opposite of the _glass_ door so we can see the life we're missing out side of here!  They're sadists!  Or is it masochists?  I can never tell the difference…"

"I think your overreacting a bit Lena."

"I am _not_ overreacting!  They want us to suffer!  Just sit here, no noise at all except for the traffic going on outside, making us wish we were _apart_ of that traffic!  They're evil, Hilde!  Evil I tell you!"

Just then, two guys entered.  One was clad in black jeans, a black, long sleeve, turtle-neck shirt, and black shoes with long brown hair pulled black in a braid.  He had very bright and joyful violet eyes, contradicting his black ensemble.  The other was dressed in loose blue jeans, and a fitted green shirt.  He had bored looking cerulean eyes and short, messy brown hair.  Both were very attractive, and looked young enough for both Relena and Hilde.

They then approached the counter and immediately looked up, searching the menu for something that sounded appealing.  Relena was slightly panting from her rant, but no longer looked as though she were ready to jump over the counter, out the door, and onto the sidewalk yelling 'Freedom!  Freedom at last'

"Could I get a mango-a-go-go?" said the guy dressed in all black.

"Would you like a boost?" asked Relena.

"Err…no, those things are disgusting."

"Anything for you?" asked Relena looking at the other customer.

"Peach Pleasure."

"Boost?"

"High."

"Okay, that'll be," she started punching keys on the register, "$8.45."

The one dressed in black handed her a ten, Relena handed him his change, said, "One moment please," and disappeared into the storage room along with Hilde.

Once the guy in black was sure they were gone and couldn't hear, he immediately turned to his companion in the green shirt.

"You were so flirting with her you sly dog, you!" said the guy in black with a knowing wink.

"What are you going on about _now_, Duo?"

"You know what I'm 'going on' about!  Peach _Pleasure!_  _High_ Boost! Don't think I don't think you see the endless meanings?" yelled the guy in black, now labeled as Duo, incredulously.

"Err…No?" What was that braided baka going on about now?  If it wasn't one thing it was another!

"Ahem.  _Pleasure_.  As in 'Oh Heero, don't stop,' _pleasure!_ High as in, 'Higher speed Hee-baby!'  Jeeze, Heero, you have a girlfriend!"  At this, the guy in the green shirt, or rather, Heero, was flabbergasted.  Why would he have some sort of hidden meaning in a smoothie order like _that?_

"You know that wasn't what I meant Duo," said Heero with a cold look, although there was a slight blush gracing his cheeks, "And don't ever say 'you sly dog' again.  It makes you sound 50."

Elsewhere a different conversation was carrying on.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God _Oh God!_" was all that came from Relena's mouth.

"Will you stop it with that already?  I know they were hot but _god_ Relena!"  Hilde was getting frustrated with Relena's antics.  It's not like she'd never seen a hot guy before, right?

"Hey!  If you can say god I can too!  And it's not that they're _so_ hot I can't speak but, this is the moment I've been waiting for every since I got this job for those masochists!"  Relena's eyes were glazed over with anticipation.  Maybe one of them would ask for her phone number, like in some teeny-bopper movie with surfboards and ditzy blondes and people who said stuff like, "Yeah, dude."

"Relena," started Hilde, "I'm getting signals.  Something's telling me that if they don't ask you out you'll be crushed.  Do not get your hopes up.  For all we know they have girlfriends.  Hell, 10 girlfriends with those looks!"

"I know.  I have to be calm, and serene and peaceful.  Think deserted beach Lena…warm sand on back…soothing waves…"

Hilde sighed shook her head.  Her blonde friend was hopeless.

"I'm gonna go out there and BE an Audrey Hepburn movie!" announced Relena, "I am an Audrey Hepburn movie, I am an Audrey Hepburn movie," she started mumbling to herself.

"You do realize you're suppose to come out with their smoothies, right?"

"Oh, right.  What did they order again?"

This was replied to with another sigh.

Back in front of the counter Duo was pestering his friend with his stupid observations.

"The one with the spiked hair was definitely checking me out.  You saw her, didn't you Heero?"

"No."

"Well, I could tell you were feelin' the blonde."

"No."

"Do you want me to give you all of the money in my bank account?"

"No-er-wait!  I mean-yes!"

"Oh well.  I only had about a couple of dollars in there anyway."

Relena and Hilde then came out, Relena holding two cups and wearing what would be called a 'sexy' smile.

"Here are your drinks…?"

"Duo," replied Duo, "And Heero.  Thanks."

And that was it.  They just walked out, not bothering to ask for a number, name…sex...  And because of that, Relena was livid.

"I can't believe it.  They didn't even ask for our names!" said Relena with indignation.  She wore her special, sexy, smile for them! 

"I didn't think they would Lena.  Something about them, especially the one with the braid, struck me as the type who have girls chase after them, rather than have themselves get off of their well toned-buns and chase after girls," said Hilde indifferently, "But I would suck your toe before I went chasing after a guy!"

"Why were you checking out their buns?"

"Err…"

"And are you trying to say my toe is gross?"

"What?  No!  Of course not!  The act of sucking a toe at all is disgusting in itself is what I meant, Lena!"

"No that is not what you meant!  You're giving me a hint that my toes are disgusting!" said Relena.  She'd never been so insulted in her life, except when that one girl asked if she was a bleach blonde, but she didn't count because she was most obviously dense, even if she did get an A in calculus…

"Oh good grief!  I do not think your toes are disgusting Li-Li.  But on a different note, I heard this awesome new club was opening tonight.  Wanna come?  If you do I won't suck your toe, but I'll give you a pedicure," said Hilde.  She always loved to go to club openings, but Relena wasn't quite into that, so she didn't go too often.  But she could tell her friend was feeling sort of hurt because not one of those two jerks asked her out, and it was a blow to her ego and pride.  'This is the reason why so many girls of these days are insecure and getting liposuction,' thought Hilde, 'But hopefully someone'll be interested in her at this new club for singles, and if not we could just hang out and have fun.'

"Sure! I'll come.  I wanna go and have fun, just to spite those sadists of Jamba Juice!" said Relena.

"Err…right.

"And Hilde…"

"Yes?"

"Stop copying Charlie Brown you jocker.2"

*

Relena was filled up and practically overflowing with excitement.  She loved going to clubs!  They were the essence of young, almost out of college, life!

She wanted to look sexy and attract some sort of guy tonight!  Okay, maybe not some sort of guy, but a cute, nice, sweet, caring one who would make the perfect boyfriend and possible life mate that would give her money and things.  Her hair was in an elegant ponytail at the crown of her head, her hair parted on the side so honey locks flopped over her left eye.  She was wearing a tight, black, stretch silk halter dress, which crossed at her neck, leaving a healthy amount of cleavage viewable.  On her arms were silken black gloves that went up ¾ of her arm.  Her feet were delicately placed in back leather pumps, brass dots lining around the 4.1-inch heel, and the edge of the shoe where the balls of her feet would be.  Normally shoes aren't really noticed, but these cost $550, so they had better well be noticed!  Her whole outfit was courtesy of Gucci.3

She may not have been able to breathe, but she looked damn fine if she did say so herself!  Which she did!

"I look damn fine don't I Hilde?"

"Sure do Lena!" said Hilde.  Hilde's hair was out of their usual spikes, and was hanging down, part on the side so that it flopped over her right eye.  She was wearing a Gucci black oil stretch, silk satin, runched back dress with a corset.  It went slightly above her knees, and had sleeves that went halfway down her forearms.  On her feet were mid-heel black leather boots with brass dots triangulating the 3-inch heel, and a pointed toe.  These had damn well better be noticed too being that they cost $640!4

"I know, huh?" was Relena's reply.

"…Actually, that was the part where you said 'You look great too Hilde!  Almost better than myself!'"

"Oh?  Well, you look great Hilde!"

"Ahem."

"What?"

"'Almost better than myself…?'"

"But that's not true.  So why would I say it?"  At this, Hilde sighed for a third time that day, but decided to ignore her obviously blind friend.  She had to be blind to think she looked better than herself.  She was Hilde!  The princess of the petite Amazons!

"You know, what we're wearing is better suited for the runway or a candlelight dinner instead of some fancy club where some guy is bound to spill a martini or something on it."

"You know what, I think your right.  But hey, this is the closest we'll ever get to one.  Anyway, I wanna hurry up and get to that club and shake my groove thing before I pop outta my dress.  Let's do hurry and do our before-the-party-ritual."

What Relena was referring to was one of the 'rituals' that she in Hilde did before they went out somewhere to look for guys.  Basically, they danced around to the well-known 80's tune, _My Sharona._5

_Oo my little pretty one, pretty one  
  
_

_When you gonna give me some time , Sharona ?_

"When you get some new pick-up lines!" was Hilde's reply.

_Oo you make my motor run, my motor run  
  
_

_Gun it coming off of the line , Sharona!_

"Make my motor run?  Coming off the _line._  That sounds so kinky!"

"Hilde!  That's so gross!"

_Never gonna stop , give it up, such a dirty mind _

_  
I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind _

_  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_  
Ma ma ma my Sharona!_

"I've always wondered if he was like, a pedophile.  Younger kind?  Hff."

_Come a little closer , over here _

_  
Close enough to look in my eyes , Sharona_

"Do you think Sharona had blue-green eyes like me?"

"Shaddup Lena!"

_Keep a little mystery , kissin' me_

_  
Runnin' down the length of my thigh , Sharona _

_  
Never gonna stop , give it up, such a dirty mind _

_  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind_

"My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!"

"Ma ma ma my Sharona!"

  
"Ma ma ma my Sharona!"

_Is it just a matter of time , Sharona   
  
_

_Is it a destiny , a destiny_

_   
Or is it just a game in my mind , Sharona?_

"Hey Hilde?"

"Yeah Lena?"

"Do you think finding the right person is a part of destiny?"

"…I think so."

"How could you tell?"

"I dunno.  I think you'd probably just _know_, you know?"

"Yeah…Sharona."

"That's got to be the worst name in the world."

"Nah.  Mary-Suebeth is." 

(**AN:** No offense to anyone whose name is Mary-Suebeth or Sharona!  Hilde and Relena are just dumb!)

_I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind _

_  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_  
Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_

_  
Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_  
Ma ma ma my Sharona _

_  
Ooooh my Sharona!_

*

"Are you ready to shake your groove thing?"

Relena and Hilde both stepped out of a taxi, right outside of the new singles club, the Buddha Lounge, sporting handbags still filled with money, even after (wrongfully) paying the taxi the extremely high fee.  (They didn't bring a car so that if they met someone, that someone would _have_ to take them home and then not have an excuse for not visiting.  Always best to think ahead.)  There was a rather long entrance line of about 30 people outside.

"Aw, man!  Now we're gonna have to give the bouncer our phone numbers!" said Relena with an impatient stomp of her foot.

"Em, did it ever occur to you that we could just wait in line?" asked Hilde, crossing her arms across her chest with the raise of an eyebrow.

"What?  I've got about an hour or two before I'll have to breathe again, and I am _not_ spending half of that time waiting in a line!" and she walked right up to the front of the line, towards the bouncer, a determined look on her face.

The bouncer was a large man, probably about 6'4", very built, wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a leather jacket.

At the moment, he was talking to a girl, with bleach blonde hair, very big breasts, and a lot of make up.

"I said it once and I'll say it again.  We do not allow hookers in our bar!  Now move!"

"I said it once and I'll say it again!  I am not a goddamned hooker, now let me in before I bitch-slap you!"

"Hooker, whore, ho', prostitute, mistress… I DON'T CARE!  Your type of people are not allowed in here!"

The girl scoffed and walked moodily away.

"You think he'll let us in?  He seems pretty strict," asked Hilde.

"Of course he will.  Hookers don't wear Gucci."  Relena once again placed a determined look on her face, and meaningfully walked towards the bouncer.

"Oh good lord, not another one…" the bouncer said with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" screeched Relena.  She knew he was not calling her some cheap whore!

"We don't allow whores in our club ma'am," said the bouncer with a glare.  He's already spent about 15 minutes with that other blonde, and he did not feel like dealing with another one.

"You had better not mean me!  Don't make me take my earrings off!"

"Err, Relena, your not wearing earrings…"

"Shaddup Hilde!  Now I _know_ you did not just call me a whore!" said Relena with a threatening look in her eye, a hand on her hip, the other hand clenched in anger.  NO ONE called her, Relena Marina Dorlander a whore!

"You heard me. WE.  DO.  _NOT_.  ALLOW.  HO'S.  IN.  OUR.  CLUB," he said slowly.  This conversation was getting old.

"Ahem.  WHORES do not wear authentic Gucci on their feet, and unless you'd like to see them up close, as in in your jaw, I suggest you let me, and my short friend in!"

"Hey!  I resent that!"

"Hilde, _please_, I'm trying to prove a point."

"Oh, so you think you can take me on, eh blondey?" said the bouncer, his voice full of intimidation.

"I sure as hell do, you jigalo!6" was the last sentence uttered from Relena, before she promptly punched the bouncer in his jaw, effectively rendering him unconscious.

"And no nails broken!  Now what?" was Relena's cry of victory as she did her happy dance, before abruptly stopping, realizing that she _was_ in public.

The line of people waiting for entrance immediately erupted in applause (and laughter, that was _some_ happy dance!) while Relena modestly bowed.  She knew that was awesome, she didn't need applause.

"RELENA!  Your not usually so aggressive, what is up with you?" asked Hilde, genuinely worried for her friend.  Relena was a nice girl.  The girl just arguing with the bouncer was most definitely not a nice girl.  Psychotically violent, maybe, but most definitely NOT nice. 

"I don't know.  Maybe lack of oxygen to the brain affects the way you handle things, ne?" 

"…Maybe…" said Hilde thoughtfully.

*

As Hilde and Relena walked in, they were awestruck at how nice the interior was.  There were two floors, both white, littered with black and abstract shapes, surrounded by black walls with white abstract shapes.  The top floor was reserved for dancing, the bottom contained the bar and restaurant.  The lighting was dim, but it was bright enough to notice other people and their features

"That girl is _so_ wearing those shoes I saw through the window at the Thrift Shop."

"Relena, that's mean.  She might not have all of the money we do to throw away on shoes."

"Oh my god!  Is that guy doing the locomotion?  HAHA!"

"Whatever, come on let's go."

Hilde headed toward the stairs, leading to the dance floor, while Relena started to head towards the bar.

"Awwwl, your not gonna dance with me Lena?" asked Hilde, with a hopeful face.  Dancing alone was not fun.

"Not quite yet.  I want to visit the bar first, so incase anyone who does happen to notice my dancing can blame it on the alcohol.  

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you up there.  I'll try and stay near the stairs so I can find you easily, mmkay?"

"Okay, well, meet you up there," said Relena with a wave as she watched her friend walk away.

Relena headed to the bar, a long black table with a white counter top, tall with stools evenly spread across the side, some empty, others occupied by other nameless partygoers.  She headed towards and empty stool near the center of the table, the bartender immediately approached her.

"What would you like?" he asked, looking pointedly at her.  The bartender was an attractive man, probably about 25 or 26, with short black hair, and piercing blue eyes.  He had a pale complexion, not pasty, but in a nice way.

"Err…margarita…on the rocks?"  Relena was never one really for alcohol, and wasn't too sure what either of the phrases meant, but had seen Hilde do it and figured she might as well try it, being that after a glass or so Hilde was still sober.  Well, as sober as Hilde could get.

"Comin' right up," he said with a smile, showing pearly white teeth.

A few stools and people down, 2 young men, both wearing all black were conversing.

"And then, the girl upper-cut his ass and knocked him OUT!" said one of them, wearing a long braid.

"Duo, as exciting as that sounds, I really do not believe some blonde chick in Gucci heels, knocked out a bouncer.  He was up and well when I came."

"It must've been a different one Heero!  I swear, and then she did this really goofy dance and everyone clapped!" said Duo, his eyes earnest.  The one time he was telling the truth no one wanted to believe him.

"Duo, I think you should forget whatever you saw, go find something to do, and leave me alone.  I'm in a bad mood," said Heero with a glare.

"Oh fine.  I'm off to dance the night away."

"You do that," was all Heero said before Duo was off, heading towards the stairs, leading to the dance floor.

Heero continued sipping on his dry martini, a dark look in his eyes.  He was feeling really upset because his girlfriend of 4 and a half years, Sylvia Noventa, was cheating on him with some old guy.  Probably to be her sugar daddy.  But _he_, Heero, was supposed to be her sugar daddy.  Not some old guy who could be her grandpa.

He and Duo were walking down the street, sipping their smoothies, after having came from Jamba Juice, when Heero spotted Sylvia.  She looked anxious and was looking around urgently as though she was supposed to meet some one.

Heero was pretty sure that some one was not him (if it was his cell phone would have been ringing up a storm), and thought she was just waiting for one of her friends, when a guy of about 50 walked up to her and she smiled, hugged him, and placed a quick peck on his lips. They then proceeded to walk down the street, opposite of where he and Duo were coming from.

Heero was pretty sure the guy was indeed not her father because fathers do not take the time to squeeze their daughter's asses in greeting.

Heero was pretty pissed and was about to say he wanted to go home when Duo asked him to come to Buddha Lounge, a new singles club, since he was going to be single by the next day, anywho.  He reluctantly agreed and here he was now.  Sitting on a stool, at a bar, sipping a dry martini, while trying to get Sylvia and Duo's stupid story about a blonde chick in Gucci heels out of is head.

"Here's you margarita, on the rocks" said the bartender somewhere near Heero's right.

He looked that way and was surprised to see that girl from Jamba Juice there, handing the bartender a bill.  For a split second, he saw Sylvia, the same way she looked when she was out at bar with him.  His chest constricted with pain and he forced himself to look away.  He figured he might as well go find Duo on the dance floor, as he didn't feel as though he could be there at the club any longer.

To get to the stairs, he had to walk past the Sylvia-look-alike, so he got up and headed in her direction.

Relena took a sip and immediately cringed at the sour taste of the alcohol mixing with the salty edge of the cup.  She immediately put the cup down out of disgust, and got up to find Hilde, when she slammed into something hard, and felt cool liquid seep through her dress. 

"Oh.  My.  God." Was all that would come out of Relena's mouth.

"Sorry," was Heero's gruff reply.  He did _not_ feel like listening to some girl rant about the bad manners of people of these days.

"You spilt martini all over my over 4,000 dollar Gucci dress!" screeched Relena, as the nearing people in the area evacuated.  

They did _not_ want to see what a bloody pulp of unlucky guy looked like.

*

**AN:** And that's the end.  I think I may have gone overboard with the talk about clothes and shoes.  I'm sorry.  I'm obsessed.  Review for the next chapter when we see Heero get beat up by a girl in heels!  ^.^

1. Jamba Juice – A smoothie shop found all over Los Angeles, and Beverly Hills, and other places too.  Their really popular out where I live.  Also, there are different sorts of 'boosts,' where they add extra vitamins and such for those health freaks.

2. Jocker – Form of slang commonly used.  For example, when you go 'Golly Wolly, we're going to be late,' and the next day some one says it, you go 'JOCKER!'  Basically means copy-cat, only not so kindergarten sounding.

3. Hehe.  The dress and shoes are actually real and on Gucci.com!  This was what shoes and dress Relena was wearing.  Also, Relena has more boobs that that.

http :// www. geocities. com/ doggoruffruff/ relenasguccishoe.jpg

http :// www. geocities. com/ doggoruffruff/ relenasguccidress.jpg

4. Hilde's dress and shoes.  And no, that was not her hair style.  

http :// www. geocities. com/ doggoruffruff/ hildegucciboot.jpg

http :// www. geocities. com/ doggoruffruff/ hildesguccidress.jpg

          _*DO NOT PUT THE SPACES IN THE URL. _

5. My Sharona – That awesome 80's song I heard while I was watching 'The 80's Strikes Back,' on VHI.  It's a really cool song that'll stick with you if you hear it once.

6. Jigalo – Err, a male prostitute.  Hey!  Girls gotta have something to call guys besides 'bastard!'  If you've seen _Bruce Bigalo, Male Jigalo _with Rob Schnieder, you'll really know I'm not just speaking jibberish.


	2. Busy Night, Eh?

**Author:** Peenya Kowlada

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Gundam Wing.  )insert witty remark here(

**Warnings:** At least one little teaser.  A little bit of drama to pump up the story and make you _interested_.  Remember, the story is, indeed, (I love saying that…) rated R, so don't complain or report me or anything because I happen to like my account.  Nothing much else other than that, though.

**Summary:**  "Hello?"  It was a man's voice!!  "Can I speak to Hilde?  This is Relena." "Err, she's sleeping be-" "Oh nonononono, I understand.  Busy night, eh?  Well, tell her to call Relena back.  Enjoy youself!" "Wai-"  Click.

**Notes:** Well, I was rereading the first chapter, and I realized that I'd added too much dialogue to the point in which you'd become bored with the 'talk talk talk' 'talk' 'talk talk talk talk' 'talk,' so I'm gonna try and cut back and add more action!  I'm actually suppose to be working on a narrative for English right now, but err… you know how it works.  REVIEW! ^.-

*

Acquaintances

Ch. 2: 

Hilde was having a _blast_.  The loud pumping of the beat to the techno music was making her ribs rattle in her chest.  Hilde was always one for dancing.  The way the bass made her heart race and send energy to course throughout her body made flush a pretty pink. Whenever Hilde was dancing was the time when she felt most confident.

Which was exactly why she was not exactly happy when some one rudely pushed into her.

"Sorry," yelled a rather attractive guy over the loud music.  He had brown hair and was dressed in all black.

"'S okay," said Hilde.  She didn't really mean it but she wasn't exactly about to go and yell her head off.  (She wasn't drunk, shot-tempered, foul-mouthed, or Relena.)

The guy, whoever he may be, seemed to specially notice something about Hilde, and smiled sweetly at her.

"What's your name?" he shouted over the music.

Now, under normal circumstances Hilde would have already introduced herself and clarified his status to insure he was indeed, single, but something about him seemed slightly familiar, maybe even suspicious.

"I don't ordinarily tell my name to people who I don't know and make bad first impressions," replied Hilde with a small lopsided smile.

"Well than let me buy you a drink and see if that'll make a good enough impression on you," said the guy while widening his smile, violet eyes twinkling.

_Seems harmless enough_, thought Hilde to herself, _as long as I stay in crowded areas and keep my pepper-spray within easy access, I should be A-okay_.

The, still, nameless guy lightly took her hand and led her down the stairs and toward the bar.  They sat down on one of the unusually many empty stools.  (Did Relena lapse into one of her 'moments?')  The bartender took their orders, and brought them back setting them on the counter in front of the two before taking off again.

"So, what _is_ your name anyway?" asked the STILL nameless guy.

"It's Hil-err-ree?  Ah, yes Hilary!" said Hilde with a nervous laugh.  _Maybe_ AFTER she'd done a background check would she tell him her real name, but until then, best to be on the safe side of the road because unless you have right of way will there be less chance of an accident. GAH!  Now wasn't the time to be having driving lesson flashbacks!!  Concentrate!!

"That's a pretty name.  I believe its Latin for…joyful.  So am I right in assuming you're usually that way?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes with yet another small smile gracing his lips.

_Ooh!  Intelligent, charming…cute!  He's soooooo perfect!  I knew tonight would be the night I finally met some one, _thought Hilde, her cheeks flushed from the compliment.  

"I suppose you could say that," she murmured somewhat shyly.

His eyes flicked behind her.  "Is that the girl you arrived here with?" he asked.

Hilde turned around and searched for her blonde friend, but could see her nowhere.

"Guess not," she said with a small frown, "Well, anyway how old are you?"

"23," he said taking a small sip of his drink.

"I'm 21," said Hilde, taking a sip of her drink as well.  It tasted a little different then usual, but maybe the bartender just put a little bit more of one ingredient than usual?  But who cared if the booze was a little off?  She'd just met a seemingly decent guy!

*

His breathing was labored.  He could hear the fast beat of his heart in his ears.  A thin sheen of sweat formed along his trembling body.  He could feel something coming.  It was almost there…

A feminine scream tore through the air, a manly groan following it.

"My dress!  My over 4,000-dollar Gucci dress!  And it has MARTINI all over it!  MARTINI!"

Heero was then, very afraid for his life.

"Sorry," he gruffly mumbled again.  Heero really needed to find Duo and get out of the club before the girl turned violent.

"And _what's_ sorry gonna' do, hmm Peach-boy??  Will it replace my dress?  Hmm?  _Hmm?_" demanded Relena angrily.  She was not going to just let him brush this off!  This was _her_ dress she was talking about.  Her mighty expensive.  Bona fide.  _Designer._  Dress.

"It was probably a replica, that you could buy another one of for $50 or something, so what are you complaining about anyways?"  said Heero, annoyance lacing his words.  He was starting to get ticked from her belligerent behavior.  He hated really aggressive women.

And what was with the Peach-boy label?  Oh yeah!  Now he remembered her.  It was that girl that works at Jamba Juice.  The one Duo said he was hitting on.  Now that he thought about it, she didn't look half bad.  Kind of like Sylvia…Hmm…

Relena seemed to sort of daze out, but you could practically feel her aura darkening.  You could even see it from the way her face was flushing.

"_Replica??  _REPLICA??  You think that _I_ would wear a replica?  The nerve of you!!  I really ought to hit you, but it's bad karma to do that to a guy more than once in the same night.  You'd better count your lucky stars mister, because you've been blessed, _blessed_ I say to have escaped unscathed!" stated Relena, her gloved arms crossed over her chest.

"Insane bleach-blonde bitch…" muttered Heero turning away.

And it was after than one comment when Relena lunged.

*

Duo was getting bored.  Every girl he saw looked the same.  Anorexic looking, artificially tanned skin (you could tell as when people naturally tan, they do _not_ turn orange), bleach blonde hair, and the most tightly looking dress(es), probably known to humanity.  He decided that he ought to go outside and take a breather before he went insane from the attack of the clones.  (**AN:** Which I don't own by the way.)

He'd maneuvered his way through the crowds of dancing people towards the stairs, and walked down them slightly disheartened.

Whenever he went to clubs for singles, it always seemed like a rerun of that one episode you hated of your favorite show.  He came in, hyped up and ready to meet people, got bored of seeing the same scene of the same girls, headed outside for a 'quick breather,' and than eventually left the club out of disappointment.

Duo thought maybe he would have a better time with Heero with him, but it turned out he just wanted to mope around over alcohol over his unfaithful fiancé.  

He was almost at the entrance/exit when he spotted a slightly familiar looking dark haired girl.  He couldn't remember for the life of him where he'd seen her, but she seemed to be stumbling along while some guy tried to guide her out of the exit door.  (Hey, he looked kind of familiar too, hmmm…)

Now, under normal circumstances Duo wouldn't have bothered trying to figure out why the scene seemed rather suspicious, but he was bored and had nothing better to do and so decided he might as well just check to make sure the familiar looking dark haired girl was okay.

When he reached the exit and got outside and on the sidewalk, he saw the couple walking, and stumbling, a little ways off to his right, so he took after them, being sure to stay back far enough so that it wasn't obvious he was following them.

The two seemed to stop in front of a rather nice looking Porsche, when the girl suddenly fell forward.  The guy effectively picked her up bridal style, and continued walking, a satisfied smile on his lips.

Now, Duo knew something was obviously _not_ right.  Theoretically, guys are _not_ supposed to be satisfied when they noticed their theoretic girlfriend passed out.

So then that would mean…

Golly wolly!   That guy was going to rape that girl!

At this thought, Duo broke out into run and when he reached the guy, punched him, grabbed the girl from him, (being sure to get her purse as he knew how women could get when they were without them), then kicked the evil-rapist-guy in the shins, then the groin, adding the license plate number on his things to remember list, and ran off as fast as he could, back towards the club and passed it.

_He must've put __rohypnol or something in her drink, _thought Duo to himself as he ran around the corner of the block and towards the club's parking lot,_ The poor girl.  I'm just glad she didn't get taken advantage of._

He slowed down to a walk as he spotted the car he and Heero arrived in and headed towards it.  It may not have been much, but it wasn't nothing.  It was a deep purple Volkswagon New Beetle.  Duo had bought it in purple since it was his favorite colour, but Heero didn't really like riding in it, especially with Duo.  Apparently, he didn't want people thinking they were "together," since purple "isn't exactly a manly colour if you catch my drift."

When Duo reached his car he stopped to think of a few things.  Like for one, _what_ was he going to do with the girl considering he didn't know where she lived or anything?  He wasn't sure if he should take her to his and Heero's apartment because she might not be exactly comfortable when she woke up.  He knew _he_ wouldn't feel particularly safe if he were a girl, went out to a club, and woke up in some unknown guy's apartment.

As a matter of fact, he'd probably think that he'd been violated.

But as there were no other options, he figured he'd have to.

At this thought, Duo set Hilde's feet on the ground, supporting her with his other arm, pulled out his keys and opened the door to his beloved Beetle.  He then gently placed Hilde in the passengers seat, dropping her purse on her lap.  Duo closed her door, walked around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.  He put the key in the ignition, turned it, carefully backed out of the space, and he drove off to his apartment.

*

When Heero saw the wild and screaming blonde lunge herself at him, he acted quickly, cleverly dodging her and grabbing her so that her face was pressed into his chest and her body locked in his arms.  When she started beating his chest with her little fists, he spun her around and quickly held her around her waist so she couldn't hit him.

Or so he thought until he felt her elbow in his gut.

Winded, Heero immediately brought his arms over his stomach, slightly bent over as to try and ease the pain.

That was when Relena did a turn kick, heel to the face, but not without Heero catching a glimpse of her underwear.

Hmm, black and lacy.  Could've sworn Sylvia had a pair like that… 

SYLVIA!

As Heero began to fall to the floor, he felt a sort of…plan…coming to surface.

Now, Sylvia may be an evil, backstabbing, unfaithful, morale less, cheating, whor-girl, but she would never do something like string along two guys.  (She didn't have the brains to pull it off, and knew it.) And Heero knew he was no longer in the running.  (She would be dumping him soon, but not without giving back the engagement ring!)  Ordinarily, Heero's pride would get in the way and he'd dump her first, just so he would have the pleasure of being the dumper, and not the dumpee, but not this time!  Oh no, he would let her dump him…but when she saw his _new_ girlfriend, a girl who seemed like a better version of her, she would come crawling back!!  And when she did come back, (And she _would _come back as jealousy would not allow her to simply ignore the 'new girlfriend') she would be as loyal as a puppy because she would realize what she was missing, etc., etc..  

There was only one rift in his plan, and that was getting the 'new girlfriend.'

Heero already had a candidate in mind, but the problem was whether or not the candidate was willing to be wooed.

Heh, wooed…

Heero looked up at the fuming blonde girl, ranting on and on about something.

"…and I hoped you've learned your lesson because if not, I will be forced to kick your ass again!  Worse than I did just now and worse than I did to the bounc-"

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Hm?"  Relena blinked at the guy still sprawled on the floor, suspicion in her blue-green eyes.  Did he just say sorry in an all-nice genuine way?

Heero picked himself off of the club's floor and brushed himself off.

"I said I'm sorry about spilling the martini on your dress.  It was an accident and I know that you women probably spend a lot on your clothes, and I shouldn't have just brushed it off as thou-"

"What are you getting at?  I'm not easy if that's what your looking for!" exclaimed Relena, her eyes narrowed.  Guys didn't have a menstrual cycle to her knowledge, so there was no reasoning for the sudden mood swing.

"Nonononono, I'm not trying to get in your skirt-"

"Dress."

"Dress, or anything.  I just realized what a bastard-"

"Got that right."

"I was being and wanted to apologize, and offer to buy you a drink."  Heero had to keep his eye from twitching from the blonde's incessant and unnecessary comments.

"Hm."  Relena wasn't sure what this guy was up to, but he seemed genuine enough, so she would allow him to serve her to make up for all of the trouble he'd caused.

"Okay, you can buy me a drink.  So, what's your name anyway?" said Relena, walking towards the bar, Heero by her side.  "I'm Relena."

"My names Heero.  Heero Yuy."

*

Duo pulled into his assigned spot in the underground parking lot of the apartment building. He exited his Beetle and picked up Hilde and her purse on the other side, and walked off towards the elevator.

He pressed the 'up' button while thinking of what exactly he was going to do now.

He should probably just wait until she woke up, tell her what happened, and offer her a ride home.

But that wasn't what Duo wanted to do.  The girl was a rather pretty girl, with an innocent and sweet looking face.  He wanted to get to know her.  She seemed different from everyone else he had met.

For one she wasn't blonde.  She probably kept her dark hair just to defy the fact that blonde was "in."

There was a ding and the elevator door opened.  Duo stepped in and pressed floor 4 with his elbow.

Her clothes were also more conservative than everything else he'd seen tonight.  No, he wasn't saying she looked homely.  She actually looked very sexy, but in a more subtle way.  She wasn't flaunting everything that her mamma gave her.

The elevator finally reached his floor, and he only had to walk straight ahead to see his crème coloured apartment door, the number 401 painted in bold brown.

Duo gently placed Hilde's feet on the floor, supporting her by keeping her pressed to his chest with one arm around her back.  He pulled his keys from his pocket, put the designated key in the keyhole, and opened the door.

Duo considered his apartment rather impressive.  Heero's (ex)girlfriend had picked everything out, as she did not 'want her boyfriend living in some sort of bachelor shack.'  

The whole flat was in a sort of zen theme.  In the living room there were two adjacent couches.  Both had a frame made of pale wood, with black and white seat cushions, a random stroke of kanji on each separate one.  In front of the couches was a coffee table, made of the same pale wood as the couches.  On the opposite side of the door, there was a balcony, white shades blocking and nightlight from entering.  Parallel to one of the couches and after the coffee table was an entertainment system, doors opened to reveal a flat-screen plasma TV with a silver DVD player on the shelf below the television.  Lining the area, every so often was a small silver speaker box, offering surround sound.  Left to the door was another door leading to a small kitchen, matching silver toaster, microwave, stove, and refrigerator littering the room with white walls, super-clean white countertops, and a sparkling white tile floor.  Beyond the door to the kitchen was a spiral staircase with shiny black steps, leading upstairs to where the 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms were.  

Duo picked Hilde up again, and climbed up the steps, and entered the closest room, a guest room.  In there was a bed with navy blankets and pillows, the head positioned on the left wall, and the foot of the bed facing right, and navy curtains shading the window directly opposite of the door.  Under the window was a silver stereo.  Opposite of the bed was an empty drawer made of pale wood, a black laptop randomly sitting there. Next to the door Duo was standing in was a closet with sliding screen doors.

Duo placed Hilde softly on the bed, putting her purse on the bedside table with the silver lamp on it.

_I wonder when she'll wake up_, thought Duo to himself as he left the room and climbed down the steps towards the kitchen to start boiling the water needed for cocoa for when Hilde woke up, when he heard the distinctive ring tone of Beyonce's song, "Crazy In Love."

*

After introductions, and 'Hey, I remember you from Jamba Juice's,' Heero and Relena got to talking and it turned out they had a lot in common.

Like for one, they both agreed purple was _not_ a cool colour.

And everything probably would've turned out great if it weren't for one, stupid, little mistake made by Heero.

"So, Sylllllll-lena, what'd you thin-"

"Selena?" Relena burst out.  The man couldn't even remember her name, the nerve of him!  "Is that your _other_ girlfriend?  I knew you were only out for sex!"  Relena then jumped out of her chair and walked off, Heero behind her muttering various apologies.

As he obviously wasn't going to give up, Relena headed towards the one place she knew he couldn't follow her into.

The women's lavatory.

Also known has, the little girls room.

She burst through the door, barely glancing at the other occupant in front of the sink, as she headed for one of the many empty stalls, ignoring Heero saying her name through the door.

She wasn't going to burst out crying, that was for the weak!  So she decided to call Hilde, wondering if she was still upstairs on the dance floor.

She plucked the cell phone out of the small black purse, still hanging from her wrist even after all of the nights activities.  She quickly dialed Hilde's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"  Omigod!  It was a _man's_ voice!

"Oooh, hello Mr. Man, can I speak to Hilde please?"  Relena said, slyness underlying her voice.

"Is this one of her friends?  She's sleeping because-"

"Oh, nonononono, no need to tell me exactly why she's sleeping.  I completely understand!  Must've been a busy night!  I never knew Hilde was so fast to do _that_ with a guy!"  Relena couldn't believe her shy little friend picked a guy who was good enough to do _that_ with.

"Eh?  Oh wait-no!!  I didn't-" The voice sounded flustered.

"It's okay.  I completely approve as long as you know her name and don't hurt her in anyway, okay, dude?"

"But I didn't-"

"'S okay, just tell Hilde Relena called, mmkay?"

"Sure but-"

"Remember, RE-LE-NA.  You go back to Hilde, okay?  Wouldn't want her to get cold without you there would ya'?"  said Relena with a wink, although she was all by herself in a bathroom stall where no one could see it.

"No but you see, I didn-"

"Ta ta, enjoy yourself!" said Relena, with a light chuckle, flipping her phone closed, effectively ending the call.

She opened the stall door and stepped to the sink next to where another woman who was applying mascara was.

"Can't get him to leave you alone, eh?  What'd he do?" said the woman.  She was an attractive girl, a bit too much make-up though.  She was clad in a slinky red dress, red heels, and black fishnet stockings.  She had dirty blonde hair, loosely curled, that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

Relena wasn't usually one for talking to strangers about her problems, but hey!  Hilde was, ahem, _busy_ at the moment so she might as well spill to someone.

"Well, in a nutshell, he spilt martini on my dress, had the nerve to call it a replica, eventually said sorry after I kicked his but, bought me a drink and then called me by another name," said Relena matter-of-factly to the other girl.

"Hm, well, the worst guys always come to the best of us sometime or another," said the girl in the red dress wisely, now applying a bit more of eyeliner.

"I guess they do.  All I need to do now is figure a way to escape without him bothering me," muttered Relena with a sigh.  She felt tired all of a sudden and wanted to go home to her little apartment, and enjoy some of Hilde's Ben and Jerry's, or maybe even go get a bit of Häägen Daiz from the grocery store.

"Well, in the last stall over in that corner," the girl pointed to it with her dark red lipstick, "There's a tile that you hit and a door will open leading to the space in between here and some kinky clothing store."

"Really?  I've never heard of anything quite like that before.  What if some pervert went in there and scared some poor girl trying to tinkle…" said Relena.

"Nah.  It only opens from the inside.  The architect for this place was a girl I believe.  Made it for when ladies couldn't escape the annoying guys," said the girl, _now_ adding a bit more eye shadow on her lids. 

"Hmm, smart woman," said Relena thoughtfully.

"Yep.  That's sort of why I prefer women myself," said the girl who was filling in her eyebrows, "Save you a lot of trouble.  What did you say your name was again?"

Relena blinked owlishly at her.  "Err, it's Bethany.  Could you show me that tile you were talking about?" 

"It's got a sparkly pink heart on it," she said, "You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" said Relena, hurrying to the stall before the woman in red could make a move on her.

"Anytime, dear," said the girl, "Nice rack by the way."

"Eh?  Thanks…" said Relena, pressing the tile, when a door made of the tiles around the special tile opened.

Relena jumped out, closing the door behind her.  She headed towards the sidewalk where she waited for a taxi to pass by.  When one did, she told the driver the address to her apartment.  When she got there she paid the driver, headed to her respective flat, and changed into her pink pajamas, covered with little flying kittens, and her fuzzy bunny slippers.  She got her Häägen Daiz ice cream (vanilla with peanut butter and chocolate bits in it), plopped down on the couch and watched VIP reruns, until she eventually fell asleep.

*

Well, that's chapter two!  Sorry I took so long to come out with it.  The thing is, I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go.  I've found a rather nice path, so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly.  But then again I might not due to all of the homework teachers LOVE to pile in.  I hope I spelled Häägen Daiz right… Well, talk to you dudes later!


	3. I'm Not Gay Dammit

**Author:** Peenya Kowlada

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I totally own Gundam Wing.  That's why I'm sitting in a dinky little apartment, listening to Blink 182, typing away to make a Gundam Wing FANFICTION.  Pfft.  Not.  Anything that's _really_ mine consists of a couple of CD's and a bottle of blue nail polish.  Also, I don't own anything that's mentioned in here that's Copyrighted.

**Warnings:** Eh…I dunno.  What are you asking me for?

**Summary:** "Oh, no…Me and your boyfriend, err, Duo didn't do anything like that.  I had _no_ idea he was gay or bi or whatever but you see I'm only here because he saved me from a really shady guy and I didn't mean to offend you in anyway because me and your boyfriend didn't do anything and he's obviously taken by you and I know that might not ring true but-"

**Notes:** Hey I got a review!  And in response to it, yeah I know Relena is way OOC.  But the thing is, I have to do SOMETHING to totally put Heero off her, you know?  Plus, it's hard to make an uberdeedooper pacifist Relena because I mean like, hello?  How can you be all about peace if there is no war?  (Not in MY story there's not!  Die Bush-Family-Evil-Empire!)

*

Acquaintances

Ch. 3: I'm Not Gay Dammit

The room was dark, all except the light from the TV screen.  Not much was heard other than the random voices from the television, and the snoring, with an occasional snort, coming from the sleeping form of Relena, her mouth wide open.

This scene would've played on for hours if it weren't for the ring of the telephone.

Relena jerked awake, unceremoniously dropping an empty pint of Häägen Daiz onto the floor.

While mumbling a few incoherent phrases, Relena stumbled towards the Hello Kitty cordless phone located on top of the television.  Why it was on top of the television was beyond her, but now was not the time to try and figure that out.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Relena, her voice a bit hoarse from sleeping with her mouth open.

"Lena?"  It sounded like Hilde's voice.

Now wait one tootin' minute!  If Hilde's voice was on the phone and it was…

Time Check…

3:17pm…

Then where the heck was Hilde?!

"Hilde?  Where have you been!  Do you realize was time it is and how long I've been worrying about you?"

Another time check.

3:18pm.

She's been worrying, going on a minute, as of now.

"I'm sorry Relena.  My whole recap of the night's adventures sort of groggy…but can you come pick me up?"

"Sort of grogg-oooooohhhhh………" _Now_ Relena remembered what her friend had been up to last night.  Heh.  Hilde was trying to play dumb as to keep up her innocent façade, and to not have to share about what naughtiness she had been up to.  Well she wasn't fooling this Relena.  As of now, Hilde was forever labeled as a 'wild gal' in Relena's mind.

"Relena?"

"Yes wild gal?"

"Why are you-look.  Never mind, I'm not even going to ask that question," Hilde sounded slightly frustrated, "Can you just come pick me up?  I'd call a cab, but I don't feel very comfortable traveling alone right now."

Hilde wasn't comfortable traveling alone?  Now why would that be?  Ah…the driver would probably notice the smeared make-up and wrinkled, late-night, party clothing and would know what Hilde had been up to.  And no one likes to be forever labeled as a 'wild gal' in a strangers' mind.

"Okay," said Relena, "Where are you at?"

Hilde gave Relena the address and told her not to bother getting dressed, as she wanted to get home before tomorrow.  They hung up.

Relena grabbed her purse from its place on top of the refrigerator, (How it got there she didn't know, but as long as it wasn't stolen…) grabbed her keys, and headed out of the door to go and retrieve Hilde from her love nest.

*

Hilde hung up the phone and turned to her 'rescuer,' so to speak.  She really wasn't sure _what_ to think about that.  

According to her memory, and what he said, everything seemed to ring true, but he was still a stranger!  And a male one at that!  There was no telling what he may have done.  No, he didn't, ahem, _penetrate_ her, she could tell that much.  But that didn't mean he didn't touch her inappropriately.  There was no true way to judge _that_.

And the way he kept staring at her with that scratch, partially covered by a Power Puff Girl band-aid, on his cheek did nothing to calm those fears either.  He looked as though he were trying to make sure he remembered ever inch of her face and body.

In short, it made her feel uncomfortable.  But at least she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she felt when she first woke up.

When she opened her eyes after the night of sleep, her first impulse was to scream.  She had no idea where she was, or how she got there, but she managed to suppress the scream she wanted to release to a slight whimper.

Her next thoughts were of how to get out of the place.  From what she could tell she was in someone's home, in a rather nice room at that.  Those were a nice pair of sheets she could've sworn she saw at Pottery Barn…

She sat up, and stood as lightly as she could with the huge headache that she could feel throbbing, and picked up her purse.  She treaded as quietly as she could towards a window, and looked outside to see if that was a possible escape route.  And from the view she saw, there was no jumping out of that window without going to heaven.  Or Hell.

So, apparently the only way out was through the door, and Hilde did not know what lay beyond that piece of wood, so she figured it would be best to listen and see what her womanly instincts told her to do.

She could hear someone moving below her, but that could've been anyone as this was most definitely an apartment complex.

So she decided to do what her womanly instincts told her to do, and that was to run out the door and to whatever exit was nearest, and scratch anything that got in her way with she with her ½ inch manicure.

Hilde did exactly that.  

She ran out the door, and towards the stairs to her right, down the steps to the bottom floor of the apartment, through what looked like the door out of the place, into a kitchen, and smacked right into a nice firm chest.

Since this girl refused to be doped a second time, she caught her balance before she fell backwards, and lifted her hand in what appeared to a slap, but instead was a scratch across the cheek of her captor.

Hilde heard an "ow" of pain, but decided not to stick around any longer to see how long her nails would last her before she ended up having him molest her.

So she turned around and tried to backtrack out of the kitchen and try another door, when she felt a pair of arms pull her to her captor's chest, locking her arms down, leaving her upper body motionless.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya'?" she heard her captor say in a slightly familiar voice.

_Oh no!  He might be one of those masochist, (or was it sadist?), guys who liked their rape-ee's alive and kicking!  _She turned her head to try and get a good look at her kidnapper, and was surprised to see the smiling, violet eyes of the guy from Jamba Juice.

Now, Hilde knew seeing a (slightly) familiar face could mean two things.

A.) He was a freaky stalker person that followed her and waited for the perfect time to capture her and take her to his dwelling where he could keep her in a closet for he and himself only.

B.) Or, he recognized her at the club and decided she was a nice enough person to try and save from some unwanted male.

Hilde prayed for the former theory to be the right one.

As Hilde did not know what else she could do to see what the man behind her wanted from her, she decided to be straight, and to the point, and to judge his reaction.

"Hey, you're the guy from Jamba Juice!" was what she said.

She watched, as he looked hard at her, before a look of recognition brightened his eyes. 

"So _that's_ where I know you from!" was what he said.

And from that reaction, Hilde knew there was one and only one more possibility as to why she was at his home.

"Oh my god!  You and that other guy are going to take turns with me!"

At this, her captor let her go, and turned her around by her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I know this might sound pretty farfetched, but I saved you from that other guy at the Buddha Lounge last night."

Hilde looked at him, Duo was his name she remembered, to look for any signs of lying and saw none.  But she did notice a particularly nasty looking scratch beneath his eye on his cheek.

"Oh, did I do that?  I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said as he let go of her shoulders, and slightly backed away from her.  "Wow, you sure look like a mess," Hilde twitched, "If you want you can take a shower.  There's a bathroom upstairs."

"Thanks," said Hilde with a sigh.  She knew she shouldn't be so trusting, but he seemed harmless enough, for now.  "Let me just call my friend to pick me up."

And that's where she left off before she called Relena.

"Everything's okay?" asked Duo.

"Yeah," said Hilde, "Now could I go take that shower you offered?  My face feels kind of sticky."

"I'm not surprised from they way you slept with your mouth open," At this, Hilde glared.  "You could borrow some of my clothes for when you're done.  I'll show you where the bathroom is before I go get them," said Duo.

"Thanks," was Hilde's reply as they headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"No problem," said Duo with a half-smile.

*

Some would call it irresponsible driving.  Others road rage.  And other people wouldn't bother to call it anything because they were too busy cursing from the close call they had with the deep blue Mustang.

But the reason wasn't really any of those.

The fact was that Heero was angry.  After Relena disappeared from the bathroom, (and he knew she disappeared because he checked,) he decided to go home.  But then he couldn't because his car wasn't there.  He figured someone must've stolen it because Duo would _never_ leave without him.  And it wasn't as though he could check to see because Duo didn't have a cell phone.  ("The only person I'd ever call would be you, and I don't want to share a line under the pretence that we're a couple, thank-you.")  

He figured he might as well just go and get a rental car to save them both the trouble of having to search for one.  He called a taxi, and when it _finally_ came after half-an-hour, and took him to a rental car place, he had to go through all sort of security measures to make sure he wasn't some outlaw who'd murdered someone that was trying to escape to Mexico in a car that wasn't registered in his name.  It _was_ late at night, and his claims probably sounded false to their ears, so he had to stay at the rental car place for _4 fucking hours!_  When he found a car he liked (that wasn't purple,) and was finally allowed to leave with it, he headed out of there and to the nearest Starbucks for a nice, hot Caramel Latte, with extra sugar to give him a boost or energy since he hadn't slept at all all night, and it was nearing noontime.

After that, he went to the mall, The Grove, to do his ultra-super-dooper-big-time-secret-stress relief, which was shopping.  No, he was **not** gay, or metro sexual or anything, but he always enjoyed buying nice new things.  After he found an outfit he was willing to wear, as well as several other outfits, all courtesy of Abercrombie, Gap, and American Outfitters, he changed into one.  Then he went to Barnes and Noble, and bought a couple of books to read.  After that, he went and had lunch, and another latte for energy.  When he returned to his car, and looked at the little digital clock, he realized it was 2:26pm, and he'd been out for a _long _time, so he decided to drive on home, and take a nice long shower, and then take a nice heavenly nap so he could forget about all the problems in his life.

When he got to his apartment, he drove down into the underground parking lot only to see a little deep purple Volkswagen New Beetle, in the space between and blue Ford Explorer, and red PT Cruiser.

Now, Heero wasn't mad.  

Oh no.

He was livid.

He sped into the nearest empty space, grabbed his shopping bags and slammed the car door shut.  He locked the car's doors with the little remote and angrily walked to the elevator that was already open as someone had just walked out of it.  The only thought going through his mind was _I'm gonna kill Duo._

He pressed floor 4, and waited while muttering curses under his breath.  When he heard the ding of the elevator signifying the doors were open, he closed his eyes and walked forward and opened the unlocked door to his apartment.

When the door was closed, he took a deep breath and yelled,

 "Duo!"

He heard a thump and the sound of running feet upstairs.  Heero opened his eyes and saw Duo, slightly panting, his face inquiring, at the foot of the stairs.

Then Heero started the tirade, topics ranging from where was he at the club, why didn't he wait for him, did he know how much trouble he went through to get a rental car because he thought their car was stolen, what was he thinking, and why was he so _stupid_?

"Hey, um Heero…" started Duo nervously.

"_What?_" asked Heero with a glare, his voice never rising.

"Err, eh, why didn't you ehm, just maybe sort of call me at home as in here because, ummm…yeah.  That…would've been, uhm you know.  Err.  Uh-huh."

Hmmm.  Heero never thought about it that way…

Oh well!  He was angry and he had a right to be angry!  Who did Duo think he was just taking their shared car without permission….stpdidthothnksheoonsevrthng…

"That's not the point," drawled Heero as he started up the stairs, silently fuming.  He was going to get his laptop from the guest room, and search for a way to hire and assassin to murder _certain people legally._  Oh yeah, then no more annoying roommates, two-timing (ex)girlfriends, insane Gucci wearing blondes, or any of that.  They'd all be gone and out of his brown hair forever…  Yes.  That sounded like exactly what he wanted…

Heero opened the door to the guest room, only to see a red-faced, black haired, petite girl in some of Duo's old pajamas fall from behind the door.  Apparently she was listening intently with her ear to the door, when Heero surprised her and burst into the room.

"Oh yeah, Heero don't go in the guest room because there's a guest in there!" yelled Duo from downstairs.

Okay.  Now Heero was very _very angry._

"You mean to tell me you left me stranded at a club so you could bed some hussy!"

The girl immediately flushed even redder, and picked herself up, slightly stumbling on the red plaid of Duo's PJ pants she was wearing.  She started shaking her head furiously, as she twiddled with her fingers, barely poking out from the large, grey sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Oh, no no no…Me and your boyfriend didn't do anything like that.  I had _no_ idea he was gay or bi or whatever but you see I'm only here because he saved me from a really shady guy and I didn't mean to offend you in anyway because me and your boyfriend didn't do anything and I'm _so_ sorry and I'm sure he doesn't have any attraction whatsoever towards me because he didn't take advantage of me and he's obviously taken by you and I know that might not ring true but-"

Wait a minute…What was this girl rambling on about?  Wait, Duo taken by me…WHAT!?

"What are you going on about, Duo and I aren't…involved," said Heero coldly, his cheeks a light shade of pink.  He was as straight as a board thank you very much.

"Oh," the girl paused to think a little bit, "Omigosh I'm so sorry it's just that I assumed because you were mad, because-and, but you-he, they, you both.  Are, um.  I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"It's okay," Heero looked at her. "Just don't talk anymore," he said as he grabbed his laptop and calmly walked out of the door.

"I'm Hilde by the way," said the girl, now identified as Hilde.

*

After everything was cleared up, and Heero found that there was no way to kill someone legally unless it was in his defense, Duo, Heero, and Hilde, sat in the living room sipping on tea.

"So, are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" asked Heero bluntly, staring hard at the petite girl.

That stare of his always made her rather uncomfortable, so she shifted lightly in her seat and replied, "I called a friend of mine to pick me up but I don't know what's taking her so long.  She can be rather ditzy at times, so I guess she might be a little bit lost."

"Why didn't you just ask Duo since he _did_ have our car and all," asked Heero with a meaningful look at Duo.

"Err, I wanted to go shopping afterwards?" said Hilde with a sheepish look.  The truth was she didn't want him knowing where she lived just yet.  Duo was nice and all, but Hilde hadn't done a background check on him yet, and she didn't know of he had any stalker-like tendencies, and she was not willing to take the risk.

The ring of Hilde's cell phone broke their conversation.  She shot an apologetic look at Heero, but he just raised an eyebrow at her choice of ring tone.  

"Hello?" said Hilde into the phone, "What do you mean you can't find it?" she paused, "That's because it's not a hotel, it's an apartment…Why are you calling me wil- nevermind.  Just never mind…You see it?  Good…I'll wait outside for you...No?  Why not?…You want to see who's the lucky guy?  What are you talking about?…Okay, bye.  It's room 401 okay?…See you in a few minutes."  She hung up her phone.  "Well, she's here guys.  You don't mind if she comes up do you?"

"Of course not," said Duo nervously, "But I was, err. Wondering if maybe I could call you to, y'know?  Make sure you got home okay."

"He just has a crush on you and wants your number so he can ask for a date when I'm not around," said Heero standing up, "I'll take these to wash," he said taking the 3 cups of tea, heading towards the kitchen.

Hilde and Duo both blushed, but she gave him her cell phone number anyway when the doorbell rang.

Duo went and opened the door to reveal a messy looking Relena.  He hair was disarrayed, and obviously not brushed.  She was in her pink, flannel pajamas covered with cute little flying kittens.  She was still in her fuzzy bunny slippers, and was carrying an expensive looking purse that totally contradicted her I-just-woke-up look.

"Ooohhhh….so you're the lucky guy," she said, staring at Duo, inviting herself in.

"Goodness Relena, when I said you didn't have to get dressed I didn't mean you had to look like you just woke up," said Hilde, embarrassed for her friend.

"Well, I did just wake up when you called since I worked myself to sleep worrying about you!  You didn't call or anything, and I was up half the night thinking about you!" Okay, maybe not half the night. "Besides, you don't look so great yourself, wild gal."

"Relena, please," said Hilde with as sigh as she picked up her stuff placed in a Macy's bag.

Heero chose this time to walk in from the kitchen.  

When he caught sight of Relena he stopped, and stared.

She stared back, just as surprised as he was.

"You!" they said at the same time.

*

There's chapter 3!  Woo!  What will happen next.  I'd totally give you a preview if I knew myself but yeah.  Sorry I took so long again, and that this chapter is so short but I ran out of inspiration for this chapter, plus I don't have any notes or anything telling me what direction I want to go with this story, so I'm just going with the flow baby.  Maybe we'll see a bit of Sylvia in the next chapter, eh?  If you have any suggestions, just leave a review!  I'm always open to ideas.  Bye yo.


	4. Motives Revealed?

**Author:** Peenya Kowlada

o

**Disclaimer:** Uh…I don't know Gundam Wing…Right…?

o

**Warnings: **Unconscious boys and atrocious grammar…(Sorry ;D)

o

**Summary:** Stolen Car? Perhaps. Makeover for a certain stoic boy? Perhaps. An older man for a Prada bag? Perhaps…

o

**Notes:** Heeheeh…I'm on somebody's whatsit! Um, author alert list! That's so cool and makes me so happy! XDD Now…If I could just get more reviews. Did you know that I can't actually spell acquaintances? I have to have the spell checker fix it for me. I feel inadequate. (Hn, can't spell that either…) 2 Years Ago

o

OH MY GOD. I can't believe its been 3 years since I've started this, and 2 since I've last updated. I was only….damn, 12 or 13, and I had this sitting on my computer unsure of where I'm going with this story. Needless to say my sense of humor may have changed a bit, and perhaps my writing style as well. However, I will **NOT** abandon this story. I'm even going to post up this tiny sliver of a chapter…so maybe I can squeeze a couple of reviews from whoever's reading this, and perhaps -gasp- get some motivation to continue. I have more of a plot to come from this (heheh) I just need some one to make me feel like writing again. Anyway, here is chapter 4. REVIEW!

Acquaintances

o

Ch. 4: Motives Revealed

o

"Hello?"

"Hello, Trowa? Did you _hear?_"

"Auhm..um..no?"

"You didn't _hear_?"

"No?"

"But how could you have not heard…?"

"Heard what?"

"It's just horrible…"

"What is?"

"_TROWA!_ Did you eat my last slice of pineapple cake!"

Ah good riddance.

Trowa was staying with his sister Catherine, in her apartment. He was sort of out of housing because he wasn't exactly…employed. And well, we all know what that means.

"I take you in, and let you live off of me because I love you, and what do you do? You eat my last piece of cake…"

Hmm, what was today? It was…oh. Oh. It was oh…

"What kind of appreciation is that? I don't owe you anything. You're such a slob, but I looked past that and said I would let my brother stay with me because he's…"

This was why he never wanted to move in with his girlfriends, or any girl for that matter. Because they were women…with their…their monthly bodily functions, and ah good riddance…

"Trowa are you still there?"

Right. Quatre. On the phone. Going on about something or other…

"I'm here."

"Anyway, you didn't _hear?_ How could you not have heard?"

"We've been through this…? What did I not hear?"

"Heero and his _fiancé_ broke up! Isn't that so sad? I always thought they were going to make it too, you know? And I wanted them to make it because, well, who else would put up with Heero and his…b.s..?"

"Hn…" Trowa sat back on the couch. Catherine's apartment was extremely nice, the décor put together by he himself. He was a budding interior designer, and even though his talents in that field were excellent, he was no Nate (from Oprah) or Carson (from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy), or any of those other guys…

Hey…now there's an idea…

"Quatre…do you think Heero would be up for a makeover?"

o

"Omigosh…Hilde…Don't tell me. Please don't tell me…" said Relena, grabbing Hilde by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. She knew the gal was wild, but she would've never thought she was _that_ wild. I mean, one guy she just met was enough, but two? Tsk tsk...What was this world coming to?

After a quick interval of "YOU," and a swift karate chop, Relena and Hilde left the apartment building and were walking around the block to get to Relena's car.

"Dare I ask what I shouldn't be telling you..?" asked Hilde timidly.

"N-no…No…Let's just leave and go home. I'm hungry," said Relena. She would talk to the little hussy later, but now was leaving time.

"Where'd you park the car again?" asked Hilde. They seemed to be walking for a long time, and it was unlikely Relena would've parked _this_ far. She could be quite the lazy one at times.

"Hmm?." Where did she park the car? Wasn't it…

"Oh my GOSH. Hilde I parked way back there!"

"Well why didn't you say anything!" Why why _why_ did she pick such a dense best friend?

"Because-because...I'm not sure actually." Relena said.

The two girls turned around to find the car..only not to find it.

"Relena…are you sure this is where you parked the car?" Hilde was getting slightly hysterical. Where was their car? Why wasn't it here?

"Oh nooooooooooo," cried Relena. She stopped at an empty parking spot on the curb across the street from Heero and Duo's apartment. "I swear I left it right here!"

"Do you think some one stole it?" Why would someone steal their dinky little car out of all the others ones around?

"I think so…" said Relena.

Well, they were basically stranded now unless…

"Well, guess we'd better ask one of those two for a ride,' said Hilde.

"Noooooooooooo. I don't want to!"

o

_If you are (or know) a straight man over 18 who lives in the_**_ NYC or LA area _**_and whose lifestyle needs genuine improvement for a specific reason, you may be a candidate for the show. To be considered, you must complete the following questionnaire and upload a_**_ recent digital photo  
_**

**_STEP ONE: Upload your picture.  
_**

_Choose a picture that shows us what you really look like! Please make it as recent as possible.  
_

"Hmm…How about that one we took at our frat party? You know, where he looked all super slob and stuff cause we were drunk?" Suggested Quatre.

"Oh right! And then he started making out with that one guy…you know. The transsexual?"

"Yeah…so funny."

Trowa and Quatre had decided to go through with it. This would be the best for their friend. Sure, he might not have _wanted_ a makeover, but the guys on those follow-up shows always seemed to be enjoying life better than they were before, so maybe they ought to get him to give it a try. One never knew, these things could quite possibly work. And why not give up a chance to be on tv? Everyone loves reality!

_**STEP TWO: Fill out questionnaire.  
**_

_Name: _Heero Yuy

_If you are not the applicant, but instead nominating a friend or relative, please enter your full name here:  
_

Err…not applicable…

"Hey Quatre, you fill out the rest of the boring stuff. I'm hungry."

"Okay. Hey, what's a 'freight elevator?'"

"Iunno."

"Well, is there one where Heero lives?"

"Umm, iunno."

"Is there a relatively important event coming up within the next 6 months…?"

"Ahm, well. His wedding…?"

"What wedding?"

"The one he's going to have so he can get his money. After all of this, I swear I'm demanding at least 30 percent of the cash."

o

Hilde and Relena walked back to the apartment building across the street, and entered through the front entrance. They took the elevator back up to the 4th floor.

"Relena. How could somebody just steal our car?" said Hilde. She was really upset. Their car may have been ugly and stupid, but it was still their car.

"Dunno? Maybe I left the door unlocked." At this, the elevator made a dink and opened once again to reveal apartment number 401.

Hilde and Relena stepped forward and out of the elevator.

"…You knock," said Relena pushing Hilde towards-well, into the door.

Duo quickly answered the door, slightly surprised to see the two girls again.

"Back already?" he asked coyly.

"Umm, no. We came to ask for a…ride," said Hilde nervously.

"Oh sure, hold on let me get my keys. You guys can come in." Duo closed the door to reveal and unconscious Heero lying face down on the couch.

"Yeah…he's still kind of…knocked out. Where'd you learn to hit like that?" Asked Duo stepping into the kitchen to retrieve his keys.

"Ehm…my grandma," said Relena, slightly sheepish.

"Your grandma?"

"Yeah. She was tired of being old and frail you know? So she took a kickboxing class…more muscle than a body builder that one has…"

"Cool..."

o

"Ahh…shit.."

Heero had woken up, only to find himself on the living room couch with a horrible, horrible neck ache…and recalled what happened.

By Jove..he'd never met a girl quite like that one. After he realized who she was, and she realized who he was (not without a stall and a few mumbled "What his name's.."), she'd karate chopped his neck and the world went black.

He was kind of regretting his choice to a certain extent. I mean, sure, she was perfect for making Sylvia jealous, but she wasn't exactly ideal for his health…or his sanity. (He could already tell from the little girl Duo brought home, Hilde. If she wasn't insane, he didn't know what was.)

"I guess I ought to see what the other guys are up to since Duo ditched me," Heero sighed to himself.

He ran up the stairs to his room to get his cell phone and dialed Trowa's cell.

"Hello?" a slightly groggy voice asked.

"Hey, Trowa? What're you doing right now?"

"Um…nothing…"

"Really?" Heero asked incredulously. Trowa was _always_ up to something, be it redecorating (the femme boy), clubbing, baking cookies…

"No actually. Me and Quatre were having a drinking contest."

"Oh…sounds fun. I'll be over in 10."

"_FUCK! Ow, shit! Where the hell did that table come from? Damn!"  
_

"The hell is that?" asked Heero.

"Quatre…he's losing. And he stubbed his toe on the coffee table."

"Oh right…well see you in a few. Maybe we can discuss plans."

o

Sylvia was…bored. And sorely missing her dear fiancé'.

Like, George was nice and all, be he didn't have the same musculature as her lovely Heero. And it wasn't as though she really liked him, or that she didn't really like Heero…but when a guy comes by, offering this season of PRADA boots with a Dior necklace to go with it for just a date…well. A girl could be tempted.

I mean, it's not like she was a complete whore. If he came right out and propositioned her with a 2-hour joy ride for a Louis Vuitton bag then no, she would never even consider mingling with him.

But he seemed genuinely interested in her. All he had asked for was for a date. And seeing as she was gorgeous, she would never be interested in return in less there was something to turn the tables in his favor…and…offering expensive things she nor Heero could afford was the way to go about doing it.

And as long as Heero didn't find out, she would never have to tell him and everything would be fine. Perfectly, fine.

Great.

o

**AN: For your personal amusement, and mine:  
**

My spell checker keeps trying to tell me that the gangs' names are spelled wrong. Some of it's quite amusing when you replace them.

"_Oh, well you look great Hippo!"  
_

"_Tarawa, did you eat my last slice of pineapple cake!"  
_

"_Uh…I don't know Gundog Wing…Right…?  
_

Heh…there are more but I forgot them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
